What About Your Place?
by NyanBerri
Summary: An RP done on drrrchat. Written by me and a Neku. Not exactly sure where the plot is going, but it starts when Neku and Joshua meet once again and go out for some ramen. Afterwards Joshua suggests going to Neku's place where unknown events take place. (Actually we're just not done with it so anything could happen.) Slight Yaoi so be warned but not that warned.


This was written/RPed between me and my Neku from the Durarara chat site. I thought my first story would be about Bleach but this was something I just felt like I had to do. The parts written by me look more like normal role play and the parts by Neku look more like a fan fiction. I love how she did everything on her part(I think it was a girl, I couldn't tell.). I swear there were so many times where I wanted to make a move but didn't in case Neku wouldn't like that, and then there were the times I didn't 'cause I was just plain afraid to!

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or any characters in it.

* * *

The orange head was leaned up against a brick wall of the city with his eyes closed and his hands on his headphones.

-He walked past a street, hoping to see the person he was looking for, when he finally saw a tuft of orange hair-

-He silently creeped up to the boy and just watched up close as he was distracted by the music. He was waiting for him to notice the other-

He did none of the above and merely hummed along softly.

-He quickly got impatient and stood directly in front of the boy, waving his hand to try to get his attention-

His smile quickly turned to a frown. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who would disturb him like that. "Joshua.." he sighed.

He gave a big grin to the boy- Glad you finally noticed me Neku. It's been a while, how have you been?~

"Fine.." he said shortly as he slide his headphones off. "You?"

-His grin became wider- Better now that your here~

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to- ..ah, never mind. Knowing you it's probably something weird, anyway." he chuckled.

So, Neku~ What brings you to the streets of Shibuya? -He gave a curious look, waiting for an answer so he could bring up his own reason-

"I was supposed to meet up with Shiki today, but she canceled. I was already here when I got the text, so.." he shrugged.

Well that's just perfect since I was hoping to spend some more quality time with you~ -He giggled happily-

He rolled his eyes, then checked his phone for the time. "Yeah, whatever. I need to head back in a while though.."

-He grabbed Neku's hand- Oh joy~ What are we going to do first? Play Tin Pin, have some Ramen, go shopping, or just talk~

"H-how about let go of my hand?!" he exclaimed with a small, barely noticeable but sure enough there, blush.

Of course, anything for you Neku~ -He let go of Neku's hand, noting to himself that things like that caused Neku to blush-

"Stop acting weird, weido.." he mumbled.

Well, shall we go do something then? Anything, you name it Neku~ -He waited patiently for Neku's response-

"I don't know.." he scratched his head and looked around at the bustling city. "It's actually been a while since we hung out, hasn't it...?"

Yes it has... which is why I'm going to treasure every moment of this day~ -he giggled with joy-

He rolled his eyes and slide his headphones back on. "Oh please. If that's the case, then you can 'treasure' buying me food."

Oh good idea Neku~ Want do want? I would love some ramen. Let's get some Ramen! -he grabbed Neku's arm and pulled him off the wall-

"Hey! I can walk myself!" he said, stumbling slightly as he was dragged along but not protesting any further than that.

-Without another word he pulled Neku down to Ramen Don in Dogenzaka-

"Looks like he's been doing well.." he remarked as they walked into the shop which had a steady stream of customers.

-He took a seat at one of the booths and motioned for Neku to join him- So Neku, what are you going to get?

"What's that one with the weird fish stuff called again..?" he asked idly as he sat down and looked up at the board.

-He leaned his head against his hand with a mischievous smile- Which one do you mean Neku? Describe it to me~

"The thing with the half-fish thing and the shrimp something or other.." he muttered. "Aw, whatever. Chicken's fine. Besides, I'm not the one paying."

-He giggled- You can be so impatient sometimes you know? I'll get the Shio Ramen. You can have your little 'Chicken Ramen'.

"Whatever.." he grumbled as he pulled his headphones back on and slumped back in the seat.

-While waiting for the waiter to come over he stared at Neku and giggled at his liking of music-

He raised his eyebrow. "What...?"

Oh nothing, I'm just watching my favorite person in the whole wide world~ -He smiled-

He gave a soft kind of glare and lowered his head further into his oddly cut clothing. "Shut up..." -/-'

-He got up and moved over to Neku's side of the booth, scooting a bit closer than he should have-

"Taking a while.." he sighed before pulling a small sketch pad out of his pockets, either not caring or not noticing the little personal space joshua was giving him.

-He leaned over Neku's shoulder to see his drawing- What are doodling there Neku?

-; They're sketches and drawings, not 'doodles.' I don't doodle."

I apologize Dear. What are you drawing?

"And what's with all the 'dears'...?" he mumbled before simply sliding his sketch pad over to him in response. Flipping through it, a few of shiki, rhyme and beat, some CAT style art he'd been working on, and a few of Joshua himself that seemed to be just slightly more detailed than the others.

-He studied over every one of the drawing and was quite surprised to see just how talented Neku was- My my Dear, you have some skills~

"Not really.." the words were modest, but he said it in such a bored voice it sounded more like repetition than anything else.

But Neku, this here is true talent. I can only draw trees and even those end up looking weird. What you draw is great, especially the ones of me~

He rolled his eyes at the other's narcissism and said sarcastically. "Of course, any version of you would just be wonderful, idiot."

Oh Neku~ I don't think you get it. I was referring to the drawings themselves, not me. They look like you tried more on them.

He felt a faint heat dance over his cheeks as he snatched the sketchbook back. "You're imagining things."

-He leaned closer to Neku- Am I Neku Dear? Or is that blush on your face just my imagination as well?

He stared at him blankly a few moments before scooting away slightly. "Shut up ;"

-He scooted to Neku again, this time even closer- Are you trying to hide something Dear? Maybe... feelings~

"No, I just- oh look, foods here." he said as he took the bowl of ramen from the server and broke open a pair of chopsticks.

-He looked greatly disappointed but grabbed his own bowl of ramen and started to eat-

He ate in silence as he stuffed his face, not wanting to further the subject.

-The silence annoyed him. He wanted to say something but refrained from doing so in case it angered Neku-

"...so.." he asked awkwardly in an attempt to change the subject. "How's the UG these days..?"

-He was caught off guard by Neku's question- It's...pretty much the same. Nothing big has changed since you left.

"Really?" he chuckled. "Part of me would have thought you'd have changed things up a little, now that you're composer and all."

-He gave him a confused look- I've always been Composer Neku. Though we do have a new Conductor.

"Yeah, I get that, just.." he scratched his head awkwardly. "I just, was under the impression you changed a little.. I mean, we all did..."

I actually thought I would have changed too, but it never did happen...

He blinked and looked down, stopping eating for a moment. "Josh... if that's true then... you're perfect the way you are. You don't need to change anymore, so don't worry about it."

-He stared at Neku for a moment, realizing that he was actually blushing at the boy- Thank you... I think you're perfect too, Dear.

"Tch.." he pulled his collar up more. "Whatever.. are you done?"

-He giggled slightly- Yeah, I guess I am.

He slid out of the booth and waited for him to do the same. "So then, where next?"

-He got up and placed some yen on the table, then stood next to Neku- Where ever you wanna go. Just name it~

"I picked the last place, it's your turn.." he mumbled.

Hmm... how about your place~ -He smiled mischievously-

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to go there..?"

Because, I thought we could spend some quality time alone, away from others~ -He stood closer to Neku-

"'Quality time..?'" he repeated as he turned his head away to hide his face.

Of course. You know, like talking... and other stuff

"R-right, and.. other..." he shook his head and turned back to him, his cheeks a faint pink. "Fine then, just get out before my parents come back, okay..? The last thing I need is them meeting you.."

Righto then! -He grabbed Neku's hand- You lead the way Dear~

"O-oi, what's with you and hands today?" he complained as he started to walk out of the store and veer to the left.

It's not just hands, it's 'your' hands, they're so soft~ -He followed closely behind Neku-

He immediately pulled his hand away and shoved them in his pockets, blush completely obvious now if it hadn't been before.

-He giggled loudly at Neku's behavior and hooked a finger in Neku's pocket-

"Stop that!" he said as he skidded away, then murmured in a quieter voice. "People are watching me hold hands with air, dammit. If you're honestly going to be that creepy, wait until we get home."

Aww Nekky, you're no fun~ -He gave a sad look-

"Stop talking, it's going to look like I'm talking to myself." he murmured quietly as his eyes glazed over a few wandering eyes pointing at him.

...I'm sorry Neku. I'll be quiet.

He nodded and continued quickly down the street. They walked in silence for ten minuets, give or take, before he took out a key and walked up to one of the apartment doors.

-He glanced at Neku as he unlocked the door.- Say, About when would your parents get home?

"Hour or so..?" he said as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes. "Come in, and don't make a mess."

-He looked around at the apartment. He liked it actually, it was rather cozy. He sat a couch near by and watched Neku-

"Uh.. want, anything...?" he asked, simply because he felt there needed to be something to fill the blank.

Um... no thank you -Now that he was actually in Neku's home he felt rather odd. He got the feeling that he was intruding-

"Hn.." he slumped down on the couch next to him and pulled his sketchpad out again.

-He scooted closer to look at whatever Neku was going to draw-

. . . He moved away again. "Stay still." he said.

...Sorry Neku... -He simply watched Neku from where he was and didn't move an inch-

"You have the weirdest hair.." he mumbled as he moved his pencil over the surface of the paper.

...Hey! My hair is not weird, you're the one with the one with the spikes. -He poked Neku's hair-

"At least I'm not an illogical fluff head!" he retorted. "And stay still! It's weird, but it's fun to draw, so shut up.'

-He blinked for a moment, then realized Neku was drawing him. He wanted to look but didn't move in hopes of not being yelled at-

"...I mean, you can talk." he said. "Just try not to move your head, and keep looking at me." he instructed.

-He turned to look at Neku- ...I'm not an illogical fluff head... -He whispered-

"You're not illogical," he agreed. "But your hair is."

Well I enjoy my hair. It's soft, and bouncy, and I take great care of it. - He patted the side of his head as if praising his hair-

"I know." he said. "I told you it was fun to draw, didn't I?"

-He blushed slightly. He wondered if that meant Neku liked his hair- I bet your hair would be fun to draw.

"No," he said. "It's too easy. I just have... triangles..."

It's not triangles, from the front it looks like... -He tried to think of something other than triangles- ...like a pyramid!

"My head is a pyramid?!"

...Well... that's not really what I meant. Your hair just looks like one. In a... a good way.

"Yeah, sure, asshole." he grumbled as he moved his pencil a bit faster.

Well I like pyramids... -He was a little upset that he angered Neku, but hoped we wouldn't stay mad at him-

"Joshua." he sighed blankly and looked up at him. "Just stop, okay?"

...Sorry Neku. -He stayed quiet and kept his gaze away from Neku-

He said nothing and continued sketching. A few seconds later, he leaned forward close to him, their lips almost touching.

-He was surprised at Neku's closeness and felt his cheeks heating up- Umm... -He changed his mind and kept his mouth shut-

He moved his hand and brushed back the 'fluff' from his indigo eyes, studying them closely to get a better look.

-The blush on his cheeks got redder and he didn't know what to do. He chose not to anger Neku and just sat there, letting Neku to do what he wanted-

He moved back uneventfully a few moments later and picked up his sketchpad again silently.

-He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and the blush on his face slowly faded.-

"So you do have eyelashes," he concluded. "You just can't see them cause of the blonde thing."

-His blush started to come back- Wha... what blonde thing?

"Uh.. your hair color...?" He reminded him. "It's like.. some kind of mix between blond and a light grey. I don't know, and sadly, I don't think I have a pencil for it.."

...It's called ash blonde. And you could just take a yellow and grey and mix them together.

"..I knew that..." he muttered quietly before turning his paper over. "Done."

The picture was exactly the same as it would have appeared in real life, except for the part where he made him smile.

...Neku... It's so pretty... -He giggled at the smile added to him- You draw so well. I think it should be in an art gallery.

"Maybe one day.." he said absentmindedly as he looked out the window.

-He smiled at Neku and gave him a quick hug- Your art is the best I've ever seen. I know for a fact that it will be in a gallery one day.

"Mine is /not/ the best." he said simply. "I can draw easy enough, but CAT still does something I can't.."

But to me your's is better than CAT's -He leaned in close to Neku-

* * *

It was at this part that Shooter and Beat popped up and cock blocked everything(as Neku put it). This is all for now even though we kept going after they left. It's just fun to tease people~ I'm pretty sure the next part will be up in a day or so. I leave for a four day vacation tomorrow then a few days after that I leave for all Summer to visit my dad so I might not post another chapter after the second if it doesn't end there until I get back. But you should not get your hopes up for yaoi. We keep beating around the bush! I think we're both afraid to do something. Well... Bye!


End file.
